


Неотвратимое

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: они давно не виделись и еще некоторое время не увидятся
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 11





	Неотвратимое

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Battle 2020 за команду WTF Kuroko no Basuke, бета - Элот

Больничная картотека — большая, тесная от стеллажей комната на последнем этаже — была хуже казино. Тишина, прерываемая только шорохом страниц, оглушала Мидориму не хуже вращающейся рулетки и вопящих игровых автоматов. И, конечно, внутри не было часов. Когда после нескольких часов на ногах в операционной он усаживался на хлипкий стул и открывал медицинские дела, то погружался в какой-то жадный транс.

Вот и сейчас он пришел в себя только потому, что чихнул от пыли особо старой папки. Перевернув телефон, Мидорима чертыхнулся.

Выбегая из здания больницы, он ответил на пропущенные вызовы. Консультант интернет-магазина рассыпался в извинениях и уверял, что его заказ обязательно привезут завтра, в то же время, но на сегодня случился веб-камерный апокалипсис, так что никакой новейшей модели.

Он написал это Такао. Тот не отвечал, наверное, все еще прыгал по скалам и фотографировал индийских перепелятников. Неотвязное беспокойство за него вросло в Мидориму так плотно, что он не смог бы сказать, где заканчивается он сам и начинается легкая паранойя. Мидорима теперь время от времени принимал снотворное, чтобы не ворочаться в постели по два часа, а заснуть сразу, и тогда ему снилось с завидной регулярностью, как Такао срывается в вулкан, тонет в рисовом поле или укушен ядовитой птицей. Над последним Такао ржал особенно громко и бессердечно.

Мидорима все еще набирал ему сообщение, поэтому чуть не впечатался лицом в автоматическую стеклянную дверь магазина техники. «Мы приносим свои глубочайшие извинения, — возвещал лист А4 с грустными эмодзи, — на сегодня мы закрыты».

Мидорима повернулся и, стараясь избегать резких движений, отошел от двери. Времени почти хватало, чтобы сделать крюк и забежать в другой магазин. Но даже того, кто умел читать знаки судьбы лишь на самом начальном уровне, это насторожило бы. Что уж говорить о нем. Резюме Мидоримы по части чтения знаков судьбы было внушительнее, чем то, что он собрал для получения интернатуры в госпитале Тохоку.

Поэтому на созвон по скайпу с Такао он успел вовремя.

Мидорима немного беспокоился, потому что последние отправленные сообщения так и остались непрочитанными, но окошко скайпа мигнуло и показало ему расплывчатое изображение — Такао сидел на кровати в халате, подтянув к себе колени, и широко зевал, явно ожидая, когда ответное изображение Мидоримы появится на экране.

— Ты даже не приоделся, — сказал Мидорима, жадно его разглядывая. Такао встрепенулся и ищуще заулыбался, ожидая, когда включится камера. Которую мироздание им не предоставило. Мидориме захотелось разбить чертов экран кулаком, сунуть туда руку и вытащить Такао за шиворот, чтобы он оказался рядом.

Засранец. Как он мог уехать?

— Извини, я хотел взять у местных какую-нибудь цветастую юбочку, но решил, что важнее душ, — он потряс еще мокрыми волосами, — я споткнулся и упал в лужу.

— …В лужу? — кошмары Мидоримы не могли бороться с этой вопиющей реальностью.

— В большую, опасную яванскую лужу, — скорбно подтвердил Такао. Когда Мидорима заметил, как у него дрожат губы от сдерживаемого смеха, мстительно рассказал про веб-камеру.

— Шин-чан, ты хуже яванского интернета, — голос Такао был полон глубокого трагизма. — Только выпросишь нормальный роутер… А из госпиталя позвонить?

— Я не могу звонить с рабочего места, — отрезал Мидорима. — Это личное.

— Как будто там кто-то сидит в такое время, кроме тебя. Мы же не делаем ничего особого! Жаль, конечно, что не делаем, — Такао сразу переключился и по-дурацки поиграл бровями.

— Такао, если сегодня я не смог заполучить камеру, значит, это было для чего-то нужно.

— Ты как всегда, — сказал Такао, когда отсмеялся. — Являешь пример принятия неотвратимого, Шин-чан. Пойду, наставлю магазину отрицательных отзывов. Что-то вроде «не чуют правильный момент для экспериментов в отношениях». Одна звездочка.

— Еще бы я не научился принимать неотвратимое, живя с тобой, — пробормотал Мидорима.

— Что?

— Что?

Появление стабильного интернета было благословением. Раньше они и созванивались-то с трудом, связь постоянно обрывалась. Видеть Такао и слышать его было — так хорошо. Мидорима думал, что какая-то неловкость неминуема — от того, что он очень отвык, и очень скучал, и не знал, что рассказать, и рассказать нужно было слишком много. А может, не нужно? Они оба устали; наверное, следовало потратить час до сна на какие-то более важные разговоры?

Но слова полились сами. За годы жизни рядом с Такао — три в школе, пять в университете, и долгие месяцы его чертовой стажировки, которая теперь занесла перспективного молодого фотографа в Яванский национальный парк — Мидорима наловчился и в этой игре в прием-передачу. Несколько увлекательных лет они сближались медленно (сказал бы Такао) и неотвратимо (предпочел бы охарактеризовать Мидорима), но желание большего настигло их удивительно одновременно (и оба яростно отрицали бы, что помнят, что это был за день).

И, рассказывая об обыденном и мелких происшествиях, травя хирургические байки, негодуя на администрацию клиники, Мидорима чувствовал себя ближе к нему. Как будто они оба закончат этот день в одной постели, как всегда.

Такао прислал пару своих новых снимков, рассказал, какую экзотическую еду попробовал, и кого из общих знакомых ему напоминают местные макаки-крабоеды и малые оленьки. Мидорима совершенно точно не хохотал и — железобетонно — не рассказывал о том, как скучает.

Закончив видеозвонок, Мидорима рухнул на покрывало. Расправлять постель не хотелось, пузырек со снотворным попал в поле зрения и принялся намекать.

Мидорима сунул руку в домашние штаны.

Он точно знал, что мастурбировать — логично. И вообще, и учитывая обстоятельства. Однажды, когда он застрял в ванной, Такао постучал с любопытным: «Ты что там, дрочишь без меня?», и Мидорима, выйдя оттуда в пенном халате, прочитал ему лекцию о том, как это логично, и что секс и мастурбация — это разные, невзаимоисключающие вещи, а потом они, эм, отвлеклись, а потом Такао сказал, что он не обвинял, ему просто было интересно. И Мидориму от этого окатило жаром, и они продолжили отвлекаться — на такие темы у них не особенно получалось просто говорить.

Но последние два месяца, когда Мидорима пробовал просто сбросить напряжение и получить дешёвых эндорфинов, организм в основном интересовался, чего от него хотят после тяжелого дня, и скоро ли вернется Такао.

В этот раз было лучше. Гораздо лучше. Мгновенно вспомнился тяжелый, жадный взгляд Такао перед тем разговором, его горячие прикосновения, и это забавно и немного болезненно мешалось с улыбкой, которую он только что видел в скайпе.

Мидорима попытался вспомнить последний раз, когда мастурбировал, думая о Такао, но на самом деле раньше они никогда не расставались так надолго.

Может, это было еще в Шутоку? Когда они даже не поцеловались еще. Когда Мидорима не был уверен, что это когда-нибудь произойдет.

Сейчас иррациональный страх, что с Такао что-нибудь случится, напоминал ему те времена. Глупо, потому что дома, рядом с ним, с Такао точно так же может случиться что-то плохое. Помнится, один их общий друг любил поговорить о метеоритах.

Его телефон вдруг ожил и просигналил входящим звонком в мессенджере, на экране мигало фото улыбающегося Такао с последнего Нового года. Мидорима от неожиданности мазнул пальцем по дисплею и ответил.

— У меня все еще не получается с принятием, — радостно сообщила трубка. — Я решил, что вселенский заговор веб-камер нужно интерпретировать по-другому. Просто поставить нас в равные условия. Я еще не хочу спать.

— Я слушаю, — выдохнул Мидорима. Он не мог решить, что делать дальше, и так и застыл с рукой на члене. Она даже стала ощущаться особенно остро — эрекция и не думала спадать, и, несмотря на все рассуждения о логичности, накатывал горячий стыд.

— А что ты там делаешь?

Мидорима прикрыл глаза. Он бы закрыл лицо рукой, но обе руки были заняты, и малейшее движение одной из них вызывало разнообразные реакции. И он отказывался отвечать. Просто не мог это сказать, даже не получалось сделать как всегда (то есть найти спасение в медицинских терминах).

— Ты там что, дрочишь без меня? — хихикнул Такао. Мидорима уткнулся лицом в подушку и застонал, и только когда Такао что-то булькнул, понял, что он пошутил.

— Ты правда?.. Вау, — сказал Такао, и когда он звучал так беспомощно, у Мидоримы обычно темнело в глазах. Этот раз не стал исключением. — Расскажешь?..

— Нет, — сказал он, зажмурившись, и задвигал рукой быстрее. Ощущения были незамысловатые и яркие.

Такао молчал ровно две секунды.

— Рассказать что-нибудь тебе? — этот хитрый, довольный тон Мидорима тоже знал. После него обычно случался занимательный таймскип, а потом приходилось спрашивать себя — как я докатился до жизни такой? Мидорима скучал по этому тону каждый день.

— Хочу. Я хочу тебя послушать, Такао, — в горле почему-то стоял комок.

— Я тебя люблю, — просто сказал Такао. — Возьми смазку.

Мидорима распахнул глаза. Возбуждение уже не было просто возбуждением; оно мешалось с нежностью, со страстью, со злостью, что он уехал. С горечью и с уверенностью, что можно пригрозить — "... что я с тобой сделаю, когда ты приедешь". К черту глупые страхи, он ведь обязательно приедет. Вернется ко мне.

Мидорима хотел ответить, но говорить не получалось. Он зажал уже нагревшийся телефон плечом и слушал дыхание Такао — пока еще размеренное, полное предвкушения, лишь иногда прерывающееся. Представлял, как он лежит на своей кровати в одном распахнутом халате и медленно ласкает свой член, прикрыв один глаз, улыбаясь.

— Нашел. Смазку, — отрывисто проговорил Мидорима. Он окончательно стащил домашние штаны и сел на кровати.

— Ммм, — довольно сказал Такао. — Не жалей ее.

Выдавливая смазку, Мидорима с удивлением заметил, что у него дрожат руки. И зашипел от прохлады на разгоряченной и чувствительной коже.

— Можешь ничего не говорить, но я хочу слышать.

— Не командуй, Такао.

— О, тебе очень нравится, когда я командую.

Мидориме пришлось сжать член скользкой от смазки рукой. Да, со смазкой было гораздо лучше. И от этого чертового голоса, с эхом и легкими помехами, с этим тоном, с этими чертовыми словами, — от них было лучше всего.

Он обвел головку двумя пальцами, толкнулся в свой кулак, выдыхая и слушая, как выдыхает Такао. Потом задвигал рукой — все быстрее и быстрее, теснее сжимая пальцы. Влажные звуки смазки было едва слышно, но Такао тихо, отчаянно выругался.

— Медленнее, Шин-чан.

— Иногда я очень рад, что тебя здесь нет, — мстительно сообщил ему Мидорима, ускоряясь. Но Такао добавил:

— Вставь себе пальцы. Два. И медленно, — и Мидорима снова порадовался, что Такао его не видит: не видит то, как мгновенно он повиновался. — Только левой, это она же у тебя вся в смазке?

— Иди. Ты. К черту.

— Глубже.

Пальцы входили с трудом, и Мидорима отрывисто дышал, потому что от этого удовольствие становилось только острее.

— Двигайся, Шин-чан, — голос у Такао был напряженный, и Мидорима почти наяву видел, как быстро он двигает рукой, как в кулаке мелькает твердый член — до дрожи хотелось успеть взять его в рот, придавить нежную головку языком и почувствовать напряжение перед тем, как…

Под веками взорвалось белым. Частое дыхание в трубке отдалилось на несколько долгих мгновений — вместе с собственным тихим вскриком.

— Такао, — сказал Мидорима, еле ворочая языком. Попробовал еще раз, — Такао. Лучше бы тебе поскорее вернуться.

— Хочешь полюбоваться на ханами вместе? — слабо спросил Такао. Для Мидоримы всегда было загадкой, почему его не заткнуть даже после оргазма, но кончает он при этом очень тихо.

— Ты не увидишь чертового ханами, — пообещал Мидорима. Он все еще ощущал затихающее удовольствие и приятную усталость. Наверняка этой ночью даже получится выспаться. — Возьму пару выходных, не выпущу тебя из кровати. Дойдем даже до твоих идиотских школьных фантазий.

Такао издал какой-то забавный писк.

— Если я правильно помню, — Мидорима попытался дотянуться до влажных салфеток, не вставая, — некоторые из них включали веб-камеру.

— О боже…

— Спокойной ночи, Такао.


End file.
